


Ada Dearest

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene, Movie 2: The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Legolas comes to report the capture of Thorin’s company to his father and Thranduil invites him to stay for breakfast.However, the King’s attempt at fatherly compassion disentegrates when the subject of Legolas’s romantic interest arises





	Ada Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some sort of canonically plausible conversation between these two haha I love their awkward father-son dynamic

“Ah, Legolas,” Thranduil acknowledged his son, hearing the younger elf’s quiet footsteps entering his private balcony overlooking the forest canopy. 

“Ada.” Legolas greeted his father. 

“Join me.” Thranduil invited his child, beckoning him to the empty chair beside him at a small dark wood table. “Breakfast will be here shortly.”

Legolas came forward and sat down next to his father. 

“Is there something you wish to tell me?” Thranduil asked then, reaching for the beautifully crafted marble tea kettle at the table’s center and carefully pouring himself an equally stunning marble cup of mint leaf tea. 

“Must I always come to you with unwanted news?” Legolas sighed, accepting a cup of the tea for himself when Thranduil poured it for him.

“No but that has been your way, as of late.” Thranduil replied coolly, taking a short sip from his cup as he looked knowingly at his child. “Tell me. What have you found in the forest? More spiders?”

“Dwarves.” Legolas answered plainly. There was no gentle way to say such a thing to the king. Legolas saw no use in trying to ease the news onto his father.

Thranduil’s icy eyes hardened to stone and he sat his cup back onto the table. “Dwarves?” He asked, as if his sense of hearing had fooled him. “Why are there dwarves in my kingdom?”

“I do not know.” Legolas said with the utmost sincerity. “Though I do have my wonderings.”

“And what would those wonderings be exactly?” Thranduil sighed heavily, already upset. There was enough on his mind without a band of ill mannered, cantankerous dwarves throwing themselves into the fray. 

“Thorin Oakenshield is among them.” Legolas continued, while a handful of kitchen servants brought forth the king’s morning meal. “He is leading a company of twelve others. I fear they are bound for their lost homeland beneath the mountain.”

“Erebor...” Thranduil muttered, cutting into the leg of roasted quail at the center of his plate with obvious frustration. “Oakenshield is a fool. He cannot reclaim the mountain whilst the dragon lives.” He sat down his fork then and snapped the long, graceful fingers of his left hand at one of the servants. “Bring the prince something as well.” 

“I’m not hungry, Ada.” Legolas insisted.

“It is impolite and insubordinate to refuse your King’s invitation.” His father reminded him. 

“The dwarves, Ada...” Legolas argued. “I must see to it that they are locked away properly and...”

“I do not wish to speak of dwarves any longer.” Thranduil stopped him again, his voice forceful yet not raised to hostility. “Not now.”

Legolas said nothing more. He simply nodded and picked up his forgotten cup of tea again.

“Have the spiders gone?” Thranduil asked after a long and painful silence. 

“No.” Legolas answered just before a plate was brought for him as well. 

“How lovely.” Thranduil huffed, looking out from the balcony and across the fiery reds and oranges of the autumn leaves in the tree tops. “Did I not order my guard to clear out their nest? Was that not their task?”

“It was.” Legolas confirmed, picking at his food uncomfortably. “They have done what they can. The spiders continue to grow in number.”

“They have failed me.” Thranduil frowned.

“I assure you, Ada...” Legolas interjected. “Tauriel fought well. Her soldiers were brave and saw to their king’s command. They have not failed you.”

At that, Thranduil let a slight smirk slide onto his lips as he cocked his head to look back at his son. “You have grown fond of Tauriel.” He observed. 

Legolas met his father’s gaze. “Do you disapprove?” He asked, though he already knew what the answer would be.

“I do.” Thranduil replied, confirming Legolas’s suspicions. “She is not fit to wed a prince of your blood and stature. You would be wise to ignore whatever stirrings you might feel for her.”

Legolas swallowed hard and stood from his father’s table. “Pardon me, my lord.” He muttered coldly to his father as he turned and began to walk away. “There are prisoners I must attend to.”

Thranduil looked longingly after his child for a brief moment but no longer.

He then picked up his teacup once more and continued to eat and drink his fill, unconcerned.

Legolas had thrown these silent tantrums many times before and they had never lasted for long. This one would surely be no different.


End file.
